


A Rock to Lean On

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Oneshot, i really love these two, jasper - Freeform, next to frazel, set during hoh, sweet relationshipness, they are just so adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 14:55:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is her rock, and she is his, and they know that while it may not last forever, they're sure hoping it will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rock to Lean On

There is a soft tap on his cabin door just as he finishes tacking up a photo he had taken at Camp Half Blood, during the winter when the snow fell lightly within the boundaries and the Apollo cabin walked around singing Christmas carols. In the photo, Piper is bumping shoulders with Leo, covering her mouth with one gloved hand trying to hide the grin at something he had said. His nose is red and her hair has snowflakes settling into it. Jason was behind the camera, and he remembers just being  _happy_. They had challenges to face, but they had each other, and he felt that it was enough to get him through.

He strides over to the door and swings it open. Leaning against the doorframe is Piper, her hair in a top knot with a few tendrils hanging down and a small smile on her face.

"Hey," she says easily, stepping into his room.

"Hey." He can't help it, he knows he has a stupid expression on his face. But she just  _does_ that to him, makes his knees go weak and his mind fuzzy. He's heard from others that that's what the beginnings of love feels like, and he hopes they're right.

She sidles up to his bulletin board and stretches out one finger to touch the picture. "I remember this. That was a fun day."

"Yeah, and then I got a cold and was in the infirmary for two days."

"Oh, don't be such a sourpuss. You know you had fun." She walks over to where he is sitting and the bed creaks slightly under the weight of both of them. She leans her head on his shirt, burying her face in his chest.

"I did," he breathes. He tangles a strand of her dark brown hair around his finger and presses his nose to the top of her head. "I really did." They sit like that for a while, just taking comfort in each others presence, not worrying about having to get up any minute to fend off a monster, or in someway having to ruin the moment.

After a couple of minutes, she pulls away, and there is worry in her eyes.

"Jason-"

"Yeah?" He blinks, wondering why she looks so serious.

"I just need to know. About Reyna. Is she still-"

He cuts her off by gently pressing his lips to hers. When he leans back, he says, "No. She never was. She never will be. She'll never be you, Piper." Her lips turn upwards into a smile, and she kisses him again. When she opens her eyes- oh gods, her eyes. He's pretty sure that he's just staring into them for much too long, but they're so pretty. Colors swirl inside the irises, and there's a light there that he takes comfort in. It gives him strength, and a sort of courage to think that, well, they got this far. By the way she is laughing softly and is snuggling against him, she feels the same way.

They got this far.

He is her rock, and she is his, and they know that while it may not last forever, they're sure hoping it will.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write something quick about them, because I really really adore them together. They're just so sweet. So yeah, a little one shot.


End file.
